Its My Veela or is it something different
by kuroninja
Summary: Same as the original Veela or Something Different. Only this is set in first person point of view. I will be doing both stories for all who love both versions. I might not update all the time though.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth is Out!

Chapter 1: Truth comes out!

Three years after the battle with Lord Voldemort…

Harry's POV

I know that I have to tell my friends, but I didn't know how well they would react. I send and owl to Ron and Hermione and while I waits, I look around his apartment, which is, very clean. Then I sit down in his couch by the fireplace. My apartment is in the muggle world. I have gotten really annoyed with the newspapers after the battle, so I went into hiding.

Only a few knows where I live, well more than a few. The whole Weasley family, Hermione, and… Draco knows. It's because of Draco, that I know that Ron is going to freak out. I can still remembers how he met Draco a few days after the battle just like it was only yesterday.

-Flashback-

_ "Welcome! How may I help you, sir, find a cell phone?"_

_I looked to the speaker and told her what he wanted. Unfortunately they didn't have it so it took about 3 hours to find one that would also work in the wizard world (Only certain muggle cell phones work in the wizard world and I know which ones). Even though I have a debit card that is connected to my Gringott's account, I prefer to take the money out and paying for things with cash._

_ As I went to pay I look out the door and just happens to see Draco walking past. My heart seems to stutter because Draco seems upset and he looks like he is about to cry. So I pay for the two cell phones and walks out. While I was thinking of how happy Arthur is going to be with my muggle devices, I sees Draco sitting on a bench. Draco had his head in his hands._

_ "What's the matter Draco?" I asked. Draco whipped his head up. He has been crying and I have the sudden urge to comfort Draco. That surprised me, so I buried those feelings in the back of my mind. Draco brought I back to reality by saying, "What's it to you, Potter?"_

_ That had gotten a shocked look to my face. So I said back, "I thought you needed some comfort."_

_ There was a light blush that appeared on Draco's face. I don't know if it is from shame at being caught crying or if it was from surprise. In fact Draco was surprised he never thought that Harry would want to help his school rival. So Draco said, "Just leave Harry. I don't need any pity from you. I just want to be alone in the muggle world for now."_

_ "Okay. I would have done that when I was younger," I smile, "But not this me after the war. I've lost so many people in this war to be the kid I once was."_

_ That surprised Draco, but he still wouldn't talk to Harry about it. The truth is Draco is upset that his godfather, Severus Snape, is dead. Draco didn't want to tell Harry that for him to pity Draco, well after he heard what Harry said that, he might now._

_ Since Draco hasn't answered, I sat down next to him. They sat like that for 3 hours before Draco whispered, "I just found out that my godfather is dead. It was so unexpected that he died."_

_ I was shocked that Draco told him what's wrong. I patted Draco's shoulder and felt hurt when Draco flinched. So I said, "You probably didn't see him die. I saw mine. Your aunt killed him. To me, my godfather was the only real family I ever knew."_

_ That was just the start of their relationship._

-End Flashback-

"Harry"

I look up and see Hermione and Ron standing in front of me. I smile and says, "Hey Ron and 'Mione! Sorry I was looking back at some memories."

Ron and Hermione shared a knowing glance. They both looked back to me, smiling. Hermione was the first one to break the silence by asking, "What is it that you wanted to tell us, Harry?"

I noticed that they were fidgeting and holding hands. That was when I noticed that something is shining on her hand. I smile softly and say, "Okay. What is it you want to tell me?"

They looked at each other before 'Mione took a deep breath and says, softly, "We're getting married. And Ron's wondering if you will be the best man."

"Yes! I'll be honored to be the best man. Is it okay if I bring a date?" I exclaimed while getting up and hugged them. Now Ron and Hermione look at me curious, but I ignore it and head to the kitchen. While I was doing that, I say, "I am going to be making tea. Why don't you two get comfortable on the couch?"

While I put the teapot on the stove, I heard rustling. Like people sitting down, kind of rustling.

Draco's POV

"Mom, Dad. I need to tell you something." I said nervously in the doorway to their library. Mom looks up from her book just as my phone vibrated. Letting him know there's a message.

That got dad's attention, but I am too busy looking at his phone. The text message from Harry says:

_Hey Dray! I'm getting ready to tell them. I'm really nervous on how they will react. ^^; Are you to tell yours as well? I'll text you when I'm done._

_Love you Dray!_

That got a smile to my face. A cough interrupted my thoughts. I look up and see that my parents are looking at me expectantly, like they want me to continue speaking. Suddenly my mouth went dry. So I say, "I want to you both to promise me that you wouldn't get mad at all."

my parents looked at each other before they promised me. That gave me some confidence to continue, but before I did, I reread the message. Then I say, "I know you're going to be shocked and angry after what I say. The truth is -."

"You are gay and your mate is a male, am I right?" Mom said interrupting me by saying that. My grayish silver eyes widen in shock. I didn't expect they know or suspected. This will make the news on which my mate is a bit easier. I glance at my dad and notices that he is actually smiling. Not a sneer or a smirk, but a wide grin smile. A couple of minutes later, getting over my shock, I ask, "Yea, but how did you two figure that out?"

At that my parents laughed. Well my mom giggled and my dad did a chuckle that turned into a full out laugh. Much to my surprise, my dad answered, "We see the hints, Draco. Also we are your parents. So now who are you dating or rather who is your mate?"

After that I got nervous. I mean what if they disown me. As if sensing what I was thinking my mom says, comforting, "We won't disown you no matter who your mate is, right Dear?"

Dad nods his agreement. I can easily imagine how my dad will act because Lucius still distrusts Harry Potter. I look away and say, "Remember you promised not to get angry. I do love you both very much, but I also love him."

At those words sS clenched his fingers because he's guessing, in his mind, that Draco's mate (and dating) is Harry Potter (Which is true). Not that he hates the boy, instead he likes his honesty. The only thing is that Lucius distrusts Harry Potter, because he freed Lucius's most favorite house elf, Dobby. Though Lucius won't admit it to anyone at all.

I notice that my dad has clenched his fingers. I'm pretty sure that my dad had just guessed who my mate is. I want them and my mate to get along. I also want my dad to see the real Harry and not who he thinks Harry is. He told me some of his pas and it was horrifying. I know he's not saying all of it, but I'm not going to push it. I think that's the reason he is having me go to my parents while he goes to his friends, so he can tell all of us together. Even mom turns and looks at dad. After awhile dad notices that I have stopped talking and that along with his wife was staring at him. So dad slowly unclenched his fingers and looked back to me for me to continue.

Now even mom guesses that Draco's mate is Harry, but unlike Lucius, her emotions didn't show through. She only met Harry in the final battle. In truth she likes Harry because he saved Draco; he only told her that and no one else. She also has heard of the things that he has done to help the wizarding world. Narcissa knows that her husband knows on what Harry has been doing, but he hasn't said anything.

I swallow a few times then I say, "I'm sure you've guessed who you might my mate is with someone you might not have liked. I want you to-."

"I'm so happy for you!" said my mom as she got up to hug me. When she hugged me, she whispered in my ear, "Is it Harry?"

I nod only a little so my dad wouldn't see. I can feel mom smiling to my relief. After my reply she whispers, "I'll break it to your father. Now go and be with him. I'll owl you when he's ready to meet him."

With that I nodded and kissed her on the cheek and then I walked out of the library and to the fireplace, while mom walked to dad. Right before I got to the fireplace, I looked at my phone and saw no new messages. So being a Malfoy, I just sent a message and went straight into the fireplace without waiting for a reply.

I enters Harry's apartment just as Harry brought out the tea.


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! I'm so close on posting more chapters for all of my stories. I'm really glad for your support. This message has been posted on all of my stories.. I just also in a writer's block and having problems with my computer...dun dun duuun... The computer keeps over heating and I have no idea why, but I'm having one of me computer geek friends look into it. Talk to you all later. I'm happy for all the support you guys have given me on both stories as well in my Harry/Lucius story as well.


End file.
